


Warm Traditions

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't like letting people know how much he hates winter, Castiel decides to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sastiel Secret Santa over on Tumblr
> 
> the prompts I was given  
> Prompt 1: Whispered sweet nothings in enochian.
> 
> Prompt 2: Cas knit Sam a ridiculous holiday sweater for Christmas. maybe also a hat and scarf. Points for moose being involved somehow.
> 
> Prompt 3: Soulless Sam praying to Cas for sexual things after his first prayers aren’t answered in an attempt to get under his skin/get a reaction.
> 
> I used Prompt 1 & 2

When Castiel first met Sam Winchester he was wary of the human. He knew all about what Sam was doing, the darkness that was a part of him deep down to the cellular level. And yet he couldn’t stop watching him. As the months progressed he got to know the hunter in a way few others did. Sam had had no clue that Castiel was watching him, had no idea that the angel thought of him often. 

That first year, when Castiel still didn’t trust Sam completely, Castiel had noticed a few things about the human. During the winter months whenever they were somewhere cold Sam acted as if the weather didn’t affect him in front of Dean, but whenever Dean wasn’t looking Sam would shiver. Castiel worried about the human, but wasn’t sure how to help him out. 

When winter rolled around the following year, the same thing happened, and yet with all that was going on Castiel never got the opportunity to say anything to the young man who he had come to call his friend. It became a yearly issue, Sam shivering with cold, refusing to let Dean or anyone else know how miserable and chilled he was feeling.

The years passed, and Castiel and Sam fell in love. Castiel looked back remembering how much he had mistrusted his beloved human with sadness at times. He couldn’t remember Sam smiling or being so at peace before the two of them became a couple. 

It had been Dean who had pointed out to both Castiel and Sam that they were in love with each other, going as far as to force their first kiss by holding mistletoe over the two of their heads at the first Christmas party he had thrown after semi-retiring from hunting. 

They had stopped Lucifer, preventing the apocalypse with the assistance of surprising source, Gabriel. But Dean had been injured badly enough that he couldn’t hunt full time any more. Sam and Dean had settled in near Bobby, taking following in his footsteps and assisting other hunters. With everything settling down in Heaven, Castiel and Gabriel had found themselves with free time, and soon found themselves spending most of it with the Winchesters. 

That first Christmas, after one too many cups of eggnog, Dean had pulled out the mistletoe, holding it over Gabriel’s head before planting a sloppy kiss on his lips. He then turned his attention to Sam and Castiel, who were discussing Christmas traditions throughout history.

Dean had rolled his eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh before holding the sprig over their heads which were both bent over a book. Sam had shrugged, kissing Castiel gently, turning back to the book he had been studying, before he found himself with a lap full of the angel. Castiel had began to kiss him with a passion that surprised Sam, but he had returned the kiss willingly. 

Dean had walked away, muttering “About time,” before returning to his own angel.

Castiel and Sam had been together ever since. Every day together was perfect in Castiel’s eyes, every moment he shared with his human made him fall more and more in love with Sam. And yet, something still troubled Cas, as Sam tried to put a brave face on and not show how cold and uncomfortable he was in the winter months.

It was a few years into their relationship when Castiel took up knitting. He had been looking for a hobby to fill his time, and had tried many things. At first it was sculpting, but he could never get what he wanted just right. Then he moved to drawing and painting, but again it didn’t seem to fit his personality. After a time he took up cooking, and while it was something he did well at, there was only so much food that Sam and he could eat. He wasn’t sure why he decided to try knitting, other than he hadn’t done it before, but found that he enjoyed it. He would knit blankets, so many blankets, until almost every surface in the house was covered with one. 

Sam had suggested donating them to charity, and Castiel had agreed. It made him happy whenever he would see the smiles he received whenever he would show up at a homeless shelter with another stack of blankets, or the smiles he would get when he would hand them out at orphanages. Castiel loved how these small acts of charity would make Sam happy. 

It wasn’t long before Castiel moved from blankets to other things. For a while he got into a kick where he was knitting nothing but baby slippers, taking them to hospitals to gift to families of newborns. Then came the mittens and scarves and hats. Like the blankets, Castiel would take them and pass them out to those who needed them. 

One day when he was looking for a new pattern for a blanket he was going to make, Castiel saw one for a sweater. The thing that drew his attention was the moose on the center of it. He smiled, knowing exactly what he was going to do. While Castiel hated keeping secrets from Sam, he knew that this one he would keep, as it was appropriate to keep secrets when it came to gift giving.

Castiel spent the next few weeks working on the sweater, trying to make it perfect, wanting to give Sam a gift that would make him smile. Castiel had found patterns for a matching mitten, scarf, and hat and had knit those as well. He hoped that Sam would enjoy his gift.

When Christmas rolled around, Castiel was a bit nervous. He wanted more than anything for Sam to like what he had made him. He stayed worried up until the moment Sam opened the box he had wrapped the sweater, mittens, scarf, and hat in, watching the smile that spread over Sam’s face. Sam had pulled Castiel into his arms, kissing him gently, telling him once more how much he loved him and needed him.

When Sam pulled the sweater on over his head, even Castiel had to laugh as it was at least 3 sizes too big on him. But Sam had been smiling, so even though Castiel hadn’t gotten it quite right he was still pleased at the results. Dean and Gabriel had both laughed at the sweater, but Sam wore it at least three days a week over that winter.

The year went quickly, winter becoming spring, spring becoming summer, summer becoming fall, fall becoming winter once more. As Christmas approached Castiel decided to try and knit another sweater for Sam. He made sure it wasn’t quite as large as the last one had been, and hoped that it would be perfect this time around. On Christmas Eve, when they were unwrapping their presents Castiel watched nervously. He knew he was being foolish, that Sam would like whatever Castiel gave to him, but he still longed for perfection. 

When Sam opened his gift and smiled that blinding smile of his, Castiel knew he had done the right thing. Later that evening, when the two of them were laying together in bed, snuggled tightly against one another, Sam told him he loved him in Enochian. It brought tears to Castiel’s eyes, and Castiel could see the worry in Sam’s eyes, as if Sam thought he had said the wrong thing. 

Castiel wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck, kissing and whispering to him how much he loved him, how much Sam telling him how much he loved him in his native tongue had touched him. They spent the rest of the evening making love, whispering words of love and devotion to each other in English and Enochian. 

When they went downstairs for coffee in the morning, Sam was wearing his sleep pants, and Castiel was wearing the sweater he had knit for Sam the year prior. If it had been big on Sam, it was massive on Castiel, making him appear much smaller than he actually was. Both of them were smiling, more content and at peace than they had been in a long time. Both knew that they were loved and worshiped, and that things would only get better with time, even if Castiel still didn’t quite have the hang of knitting sweaters the right size for Sam.


End file.
